The present invention relates generally to amusement devices and, more particularly, to a thumb sleeve for wear on a player""s thumb when playing a thumb wrestling game.
The game of thumb wrestling is enjoyed by both children and adults, the game involving two players interlocking their fingers together in an inwardly curled configuration and then using their thumbs to outmaneuver and pin their opponent""s thumb. Various devices have been proposed for enhancing game play with wrestling ring accessories or with stabilizing devices, such as the devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,790,165 and 4,998,724. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices diminish the players"" ability to interlock their fingers or to have free movement during vigorous game play.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a device for wear upon a player""s thumb for use in thumb wrestling that does not encumber or distract a player""s movement during game play. Further, it is desirable to have a device which will not become dislodged from a player""s thumb during game play.
A thumb sleeve according to the present invention for wear upon a player""s thumb while playing the game of thumb wrestling includes a head member connected to an anchor sheath. The head member is in the form of a thumb puppet and includes a hollow cylindrical configuration of a resilient rubber material. The head member includes a closed top and an open bottom and is configured to fit snuggly on a player""s thumb. The anchor sheath is an open cylindrical object constructed of an interwoven mesh material. The mesh material is flexible and interlaced such that its diameter increases when opposed ends of the sheath are compressed toward one another and its diameter decreases when opposed ends are urged away from one another. Therefore, a player may extend his thumb through the sheath and into the head member when the ends of the sheath are compressed toward one another or at least fully relaxed. Removing one""s thumb from the thumb sleeve also requires this compressed or relaxed condition. When the sheath is stretched completely along a player""s thumb, such as during or in preparation for game play, the sheath fits tightly around the thumb to stabilize and anchor the head member.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a thumb sleeve for wear by a player during a thumb wrestling game.
Another object of this invention is to provide a thumb sleeve, as aforesaid, which includes a head member in the form of a thumb puppet.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a thumb sleeve, as aforesaid, which anchors and stabilizes the position of the head member with an interwoven anchoring mesh sheath.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a thumb sleeve, as aforesaid, in which the head member is in a form representative of a familiar wrestling, cartoon or celebrity character.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.